1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety door fastening, of the type for limiting the angle of opening of a door and comprising on the one hand a rigid retaining member defining a longitudinal space and being pivotably attached to a vertical pin located on the door frame and on the other hand a catch member, mounted to the door, comprising an arm having a terminal member adapted to slide in the longitudinal space of the retaining member and hold it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known door fastenings for limiting the angle of opening of a door are only operative if, each time that the door is to be opened to attend to a caller, the retaining member mounted to the door frame is applied to the door, something which, either for forgetfulness or excess trust, is frequently not done, whereby the protection sought by having the safety fastening is not obtained.
Moreover, the hitherto known door fastenings of the type described are not made to be operated from the outside.